Blue Cyclone Preview
by BlueCycloneOfficial
Summary: This is a preview chapter for a fanmade series that I am working on. If you like the preview, let me know if you would like to see a full series. Thank you for reading and enjoy the post-apocalyptic madness known as Blue Cyclone.


Blue Cyclone

In the lively city of Lieu Tenan, buildings burst from the ground like thousands of trees in a forest. The buildings ranged in size from as microscopic as three stories to as massive as 65 stories; this metropolis was one of the most bustling places in all of Soldato. The size of the city alone is enough to unease even the most hardened of city slickers, but that's not even what makes this town so frightening. While lively and striking by day, the night turns this cosmopolitan utopia into a living nightmare. At night, the city becomes pitch black, with the streetlights only illuminating so much, and the scum of the city roam around in search of food, money, or some poor sap who wanted to take a midnight stroll.

These rogues possessed an illegal power known commonly as Magic, which is strictly banned from all of Soldato due to its overwhelming power and "sinful tendencies." But, as with anything else illegal, these criminals have not a care in the world about these prohibitions and therefore wield its unspeakable force on a daily basis. Most nights, they could take what they wanted and no one would be any the wiser. One night, however, would be a harsh reality slap to the face.

After the city went dark and the rogues were just getting started on their business, a young man was walking down one of the concrete forest's many winding paths. He looked as though he was in his early twenties but with decently pale skin and an overly slender physique. He wore a bright red T-Shirt underneath a brown trench coat that appeared to be slightly big on him, and a pair of blue jeans. He also wore large black-framed spectacles on his face so he could actually see what is in front of him. The way he looked at the outside world showed a vast disinterest in even those who have known him for years. The most surprising quality of his physique, however, were the two large wings on his back which were adorned with pure white feathers and could spread to be about 9 feet wide.

Meanwhile, a small group of magic-wielding thugs were stalking him from the shadows; ready to strike at any time. One of them whispered, "Who d'ya think that ugly mug is?"

"Who knows and who cares? All I want is whatever pocket change he's got," another chortled haughtily.

All of them snickered in ill-favored delight as their plan was about to unfold and, hopefully, would be a success. However, one of the crew had gone missing. "Where'd Eddy go?" questioned one of them.

"Oh goddamnit Eddy!" yelled another.

It turns out that Eddy was a great deal more impatient than his comrades and charged full force at the unsuspecting winged youth, leapt into the air and swung his sword in the kid's direction. "Give me your money, kid!" he roared with might.

Suddenly, the kid's wing morphed into a massive muscular arm and punched Eddy right in the gut; knocking all of the wind out of him. The force behind the punch was so great that it launched Eddy three blocks until he slammed into the wall of a record shop. The other thugs, numbering twenty in total, sprinted from the shadows to confront this new threat. "Hey, asshole!" yelled one of them. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

The young man remained silent and started to walk away. "Don't walk away from me you prick!" shouted that same thug. "We're gonna mess you up real good after what you did to our buddy!"

"Your 'buddy' is no concern of mine. If you don't want to end up like him, then leave me be," the young man finally said.

Another thug shouts, "Hey guys! If we all attack him at once, there's no way we could lose!"

"Yeah let's kick his ass!" shouted a third thug.

In what seemed like a unison attack, all twenty thugs charged towards him with each of them wielding a different type of magic. "Hummingbird Wing!" the young man shouted.

His wings transformed once again into jade green wings that beat 80 times per second. And in an instant, he vanished into thin air. The thugs that were once charging at him were now left dumbfounded and couldn't figure out what had happened to him. "Where'd that punk go?!" exclaimed one thug.

"How should I know? The kid just disappeared!" shouted another.

"That kid is definitely a mage though! No clergyman would've stood a chance against even Eddy!" a third theorized.

However, the third thug was indeed correct. The young man was indeed a mage, but unlike the thugs and unbeknownst to them, he belonged to a wizard's guild, a sort of gathering place for wizards to find jobs, friends and even lovers who are in the same profession. However, since magic is illegal, these guilds are very much underground operations, often comparable to the crafting of alcohol during prohibition.

The young man then appeared behind one of them and delivered a nasty kick to the back of his head, knocking him unconscious instantly. He then vanished again and appeared about 100 feet away from where they were standing. The thugs charged towards him once again, but this time the young man proclaimed, "Hellfire Wing!"

His wings were then consumed by an unsettling blue flame that seemed almost divine in nature. Taking flight, the young man flew through the crowd of thugs and quickly dispatched the remaining nineteen with one hellish charge that left the thugs burning in agony.

"Anyone else want to burn to a crisp?" gloated the young man.

"You better eat those words kid!" proclaimed a booming voice.

The source of that booming voice was an unusually large man with blue skin. His head came to a cone-like shape and his white mustache was enormous. He wore a traditional mobster outfit and the widest grin in the history of grins. His teeth were perfectly aligned, but the gaze in his eyes aroused an unsettling feeling in those who stared into them long enough. His hands were very bulky and each finger ended in a sharp claw. Through his wicked grin he shouted with might, "You're gonna pay big time for what you did to my men! Who do you think you are anyhow?"

"My name is Thomas Rainscale and I have no business with you," proclaimed the young man. "If you don't want to end up like them, you'll leave me be."

"Heh. Not gonna happen kid!" cried the mobster. "The name's Alcatraz and you're gonna wish you were never born once I'm through with you!"

As this confrontation was occurring, other thugs that belonged to the same gang as Alcatraz began to take their places so they could see the battle unfold. Most if not all of them were cheering for Alcatraz and shouted encouraging exclamations such as, "Yeah!" "Get him, boss!" and "Kick his ass for me!"

Shouting into the air, Alcatraz ran towards Thomas with great force; as he was doing this, his claws transformed into iron claw gauntlets. When he finally got into range, he shouted "Meteor Claw!"

Had Thomas not dodged when he did, he would have been torn to pieces along with the brick wall that was behind him. However, Alcatraz did not know that he had dodged and in the smoky aftermath of him tearing through the brick wall, he haughtily chortles, "No man has ever seen that attack and lived to see another day. I hope you rest well in hell!"

In the middle of his victorious laughter, the dust had cleared with no sign of Thomas in sight. Alcatraz, horrendously confused, asks, "Wait. Where'd that son of a bitch go?!"

A voice behind him said, "Right here, asshole."

There stood Thomas with not even a scratch on him from the brutal attack and his wings were of a familiar jade green from earlier in the fight. It turns out that Thomas had used his Hummingbird Wing technique to dodge the attack, leaving him unharmed. This put Alcatraz into a rage as he shouted, "You bastard! You were supposed to die!"

"The only one of us who is going to fall today is you, lardass," taunted Thomas.

"Why you…" started Alcatraz, but before he could finish his sentence he found himself with an enormous fist taken to the stomach which was a result of Thomas' Combat Wing, which is rumored to have the power to turn a boulder to dust with a simple punch.

Having all of the wind knocked out of him, Alcatraz was sent flying by the powerful attack. Thomas then changed to the Hummingbird Wing and flew towards him at speeds as great as 500 mph. While in the air, Thomas changed once again to the Combat Wing, grabbed a hold of Alcatraz and hurled him into the ground before changing back into his regular wings to gently float back to the ground. Once the dust created by the impact had settled, Alcatraz was completely knocked out and even if he was awake, he couldn't move if he wanted to. When the other thugs saw that their boss was out of the count, they frantically scurried away to get away from this new monstrosity. Thomas, pleased with the outcome but not really showing it, continued his journey through the city to find his way home.


End file.
